


Want a Blanket?

by NateTheWolf



Series: Tumblr Inspired One-Shots [9]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, F/F, First Meetings, Group Therapy, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pondswald, Social Anxiety, comfort blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Clara get's told to go to group therapy with people around her own age. When she promised to go she thought it would be hell. However, a certain red-head makes the evening better.





	Want a Blanket?

**Author's Note:**

> Bitter sweet ending I guess?
> 
> Based off this:
> 
> http://vhsmeme.tumblr.com/post/167442706983/question-starters
> 
> (The question is there somewhere)

She shouldn’t be here. Well, she should. It’s for her own good. At least, that’s what they say. Out of anything it had gotten worse the moment she sat down. She promised though. She promised that she would stick with it and try her best to get better. If that was even possible.

Clara breathed out shakily as she fidgeted. The seat suddenly felt rather uncomfortable, but the small movements didn’t help. She couldn’t help but focus on the amount of people who had arrived, and how it saddened her that so many people are somewhat like her, but it also made her even more anxious. 

Her breathing hitched when she saw a tall red-head enter the room and walk towards her. The girl smiled at her slightly and sat down in the chair next to her. That confused Clara. There were five other chairs that were free, yet she sat next to her. She couldn’t help but freeze slightly when the red-head reached to get something out of her bag. Just the thought of someone that gorgeous sitting next to her had made her apprehensive and on alert. 

“Want a blanket?”

Despite the small mutterings that had been going on inside the room, Clara jumped when she heard someone speak close to her. She looked up at the source to find it was the red-head, who she had now realised was Scottish. It took a few moments but what had actually been said had gotten to her.

“Um, w-what?” she asked rather quietly, and then cleared her throat once she heard how croaky it had sounded, finally recognising that her throat and tongue had gotten dry.

“Do you want a blanket?” the girl pulled out a small red fleece out of her bag. “It’s kinda like a security blanket.”

“Um...”

“Sorry, it’s just you don’t seem too good,” she explained her actions. “I have a blue one too. I uh, I don’t like going to these things either, so I always bring something I can hold when I get overwhelmed. I’m guessing it’s your first time here?”

Clara nodded slowly. 

“Well, I’m Amy, it's nice to meet you er...” 

“C-Clara,” she smiled slightly. 

“Nice to meet you Clara,” Amy stuck her hand out. She stared at it momentarily, and then came to her senses and clumsily shook her hand. As she did, she noticed faint scars on her wrist. It took her by surprise, but she tried not to stare. 

They were all here for something. 

“N-Nice to meet you too Amy,” she smiled. 

“So, uh, do you want a blanket or not? Being new here might be overwhelming, especially since people will want to talk to you.” 

“Um... Y-Yeah sure,” Clara smiled. She would have brought her little wolf teddy with her for comfort, but her parents told her not to otherwise she’d get ridiculed, so a blanket off a hot, kind stranger would be a good substitute. “Thanks.”

“Welcome,” Amy smiled. She noticed that her sleeve of her leather jacket had ridden up, so she sheepishly pushed it back down. 

Before Clara could muster up the courage to start another conversation with her, the therapist got everyone's attention. As soon as she started to talk about the session and what it would entail, Clara started to fiddle with the blanket. She was thankful that Amy had given it to her as it was a freaking great substitute for her usual comforter. Half way through she noticed from the corner on her eye the red-head looked over her and smiled to herself. It seemed that making the newbie more comfortable had made her happy, and that made Clara happy. 

An hour later and the session had finished. Everybody left as soon as possible. Kat, the therapist, collected her notes and talked to Amy and Clara. 

“Seems you girls have gotten along,” she nodded towards the red blanket that Clara still had entangled in her hands, and looked towards the blue one that Amy was just putting back in her bag. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Amy answered. “Newbie seemed anxious, so I thought that might help.”

“Did it Clara?” Kat turned to her.

“Y-Yeah, thanks,” Clara looked down at the blanket, gripping onto it like it was a life preserver. 

“I’ll leave you two be,” Kat smiled at them and waved as she left the room. 

“Um, seriously though, thanks for this,” Clara held out the blanket to her. 

“Keep it for next time,” Amy smiled down at her once she put her shoulder bag back on. 

“N-No,” she shook her head. “It’s yours. I-If I need it give it to me next time.”

“I might not be here next week,” the red-head smiled sheepishly. “Also, it’ll make sure you’ll be here next time.”

“What makes you think I won’t be here next time?” Clara desperately wanted to ask her a different question, but didn’t want to make anything awkward.

“I can see you don’t like this kind of stuff,” Amy gestured to the now empty room. “You giving me back the blanket can be a reason why you come back.”

“Everyone’s here for different reasons,” Clara muttered. She shook her head, remembering what she saw on Amy, before shoving the blanket at her. “Please take it. It c-could be a reason for you to come back?”

“If I do come back,” Amy grabbed the blanket and stepped closer to Clara. She slowly pushed the blanket to her chest and kissed her on the forehead. “It will be because of you.”

Clara didn’t like the sound of that ‘if’. The gestures were nice and took her by surprise, but she couldn’t help but feel sad at the implications she was making. Before Clara could respond Amy left the room. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she hadn’t even noticed. 

“Clara?”

She merely stood there, staring off into space for a few seconds before she recognised the voice. Her mother had come to collect her. 

“Clara? Are you okay? How did it go?” she asked as she walked up to her cautiously. “What’s wrong?”

Clara hadn’t even noticed the tears in her eyes and the catch in her throat until she asked that. She cleared her throat and looked up before responding. 

“Amy.”


End file.
